Dark Side of the Moon
by kuroraikou
Summary: Daisuke is recently plagued by nightmares and spirals into a deep depression, where he comes face-to-face with his own dark side, a side he never knew he had. Can he overcome his own dark feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hey all! My followers might remember me uploading this fic a few years ago. Well, I was re-reading it and decided it was crap. But I liked the idea I had come up with, so I'm rewriting it and making it not crap. Please, read, review, and of course, enjoy. _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON. If I did, Tamers wouldn't exist. -.- So please, owners, don't sue me. _

* * *

Chapter 1

"Have you noticed Daisuke lately?"

"Yeah, he looks pretty off today..."

Takeru and Hikari had just sat down in the corner of the small cafe they had all met at for lunch. Daisuke was still in line with the rest of the Chosen Children, waiting for his sandwiches. Hikari noticed he looked paler than usual, and he had dark circles under his normally bright chocolate eyes. His dark cinnamon hair was even messier than usual; it looked as though Daisuke hadn't even bothered to put in the minimum effort to contain its unruly nature.

Daisuke got his sandwiches from the girl at the counter and meandered over to the table, sitting down nest to Hikari. Takeru silently glared at him; even after he and Hikari had become official, Daisuke had continued to flirt with her, and it annoyed Takeru beyond belief. But maybe that's why he did it, Takeru thought, rolling his eyes ad taking a sip of his tea. Today, though, Daisuke just sat quietly, picking at his sandwiches halfheartedly.

The others soon joined them, chattering away loudly and munching on their lunch. Even Ken was talking animatedly with the others, where he was usually quiet and reserved. The only one who was quiet today, though, was Daisuke, who finished his lunch and lay his head on the table, blocking the others out.

After a few minutes, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and heard a voice say his name. After a couple times, he realised it was Ken. He looked up, his eyes foggy and unfocused. He realised everyone else had gone, and looked around confusedly.

"Dai, are you alright?" Ken asked, a concerned look on his face.

"Huh? Yeah..." Daisuke replied vaguely. "Where'd everybody go?"

"Takeru and Hikari had plans for the weekend, Iori had a Kendo lesson, and Miyako went to Iori's house to work on his computer, so it's just you and I." Daisuke tried to ignore that last bit, but his stomach jumped a little and his heart lightened.

"So what are we gonna do then?" Daisuke asked, stretching and readjusting his goggles.

"Well, I have some schoolwork I have to finish up..." Ken started, but seeing the downtrodden look on Daisuke's face, he quickly added, "but it can wait a little bit."

"Great!" Daisuke said, suddenly sounding like his normal, cheery self. The two cleaned up their plates and left the cafe, walking out into the sunny spring air together. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the breeze was warm and inviting. It was the perfect day for anything.

"So, what do you want to do Ken?" Daisuke asked as they walked down the sidewalk together.

"I don't know...you pick something," Ken said. Daisuke rolled his eyes; that was _always_ Ken's response. Today, he wanted to do what Ken wanted to do.

"Aw come on, Ken, you always make me pick!" Daisuke cried, feigning anguish. "It's your turn!" He stared at Ken, pleading with his eyes.

"Well..."

"Well what? Come on, what do you want to do?"

"Well..." Ken paused for a moment. "My parents are out of town for the weekend. They left me some money and the car..."

"Okay, so...what?"

"Well...we could go camping or something," Ken suggested. He looked at Daisuke warily, as if he was waiting to get shot down and told it was a bad idea.

"Great!" Daisuke said happily. "Camping it is! We'll bring Chibimon and Minomon too! We'll be gone the whole weekend and I won't have to listen to Jun whine about boys the whole time."

Ken laughed, then said, "We're closer to your house, you should pack your things. Then we'll go to my house and get the car."

"Sounds like a plan," Daisuke replied. They walked to Daisuke's apartment, chatting about their plans for the weekend—Daisuke already had it in his mind that he was going to fight a bear and domesticate it so he could bring it home and ride it around town. Ken made it plain that he would not drive Daisuke to the hospital if he actually did this, because he'd deserve to get mauled at that point. The two of them laughed at the thought, then finally made their way up to the apartment so Daisuke could pack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter two! Thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten already. Please, read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. Please, don't sue me. You ain't gettin' much.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are you sure we have everything?" Ken asked for about the eighteenth time. They had spent the last two hours packing, checking, and rechecking the car, and Daisuke was starting to get restless.

"Yes, Ken, we have everything we need. And a few things we don't," Daisuke said.

"Daisuke, for the last time, we _need_ matches to start a fire!" Ken cried. "I'm not waiting for you to cook dinner with a couple of sticks."

"I could totally start a fire with sticks," Daisuke grumbled under his breath. The two of them climbed into the car, their Digimon partners already settled into the back seat, and off they went.

It wasn't long into the trip before the two started bickering over the radio, or which way was quickest, or who could drive better. They talked and laughed the entire time, so much so that they almost missed the turn into the campgrounds. When they finally arrived, they paid for their campsite and went to set up camp.

As soon as the car stopped and the doors were opened, Chibimon and Minomon practically flew out of the back seat. The two Digimon immediately started chasing each other around the campsite and generally wreaking havoc, distracting Daisuke from his job of setting up the tent (Ken had decided that _he_ would be the one to start the fire, since Daisuke was still determined to do so by rubbing two sticks together).

By the time they had finished setting up, it was time to eat. Ken had built a sizeable fire, and had already managed to find some sticks for cooking. Chibimon and Minomon were proclaiming their condition of starvation, so Ken and Daisuke unwrapped the package of sausages they had bought for dinner and set to cooking them. They ate, then of course roasted marshmallows. After eating quite a few, Chibimon and Minomon curled up together next to the fire and fell asleep.

Daisuke smiled at the two Digimon as he sat staring at the fire, watching the flames and allowing his thoughts to wander—they inevitably found their way, as they always did, to the man sitting in silence across from him. He glanced away from the fire and caught a glimpse of Ken; he was staring off into the woods, but the fire still danced across his amethyst eyes, lighting them in a way that made Daisuke's heart pound. He found himself unable to look away, completely mesmerised by the mere sight of him.

"Uhh, Daisuke?"

"Huh?" He realised Ken had been trying to get his attention for a good thirty seconds.

"You're staring at me," Ken said. Was that a slight flush Daisuke saw on his cheeks?

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out," Daisuke said. Ken looked at him through squinted eyes for a moment, then said, quite seriously, "Okay, Dai, you've been doing that a lot lately. What's up? And don't you dare say 'nothing'!" Ken added the last bit quite emphatically, pointing at Daisuke accusingly.

"I...just...I've been having trouble sleeping lately," Daisuke replied sheepishly, afraid Ken would see through his lie. Well, it wasn't a total lie—he _hadn't_ been sleeping well lately, if at all, but he wasn't about to tell Ken _why_.

And of course, that was the next word out of Ken's mouth. "Why?"

"I...don't know," Daisuke lied. "I just can't sleep at night." But Daisuke knew exactly why he couldn't sleep at night. He was always up all night thinking about Ken. From the second he saw Ken for the first time six years ago at that soccer game, he'd been attracted to him. From that moment on, Ken was all he could think about—from simply being attracted to him, to wondering how he'd become the Kaiser, to becoming friends with him, to falling completely head-over-heels in love. And lately, he'd been unable to ignore his feelings for his best friend; their conversations had changed over the years. What was once useless trivia and plans for after school became long nights talking about plans for the future, and Daisuke realised now more than ever that he truly wanted to spend his life with Ken.

The problem was, Ken made no inclination that he felt the same. There were no sidelong glances, no sleepless nights, no vivid dreams as Daisuke had. There was nothing more than friendship from Ken, and while Daisuke cherished that above all else (except perhaps Chibimon), he desperately longed for more.

"Maybe you've just been too stressed," Ken suggested, looking as though he was deep in thought.

"Yeah, maybe..." Daisuke agreed quietly. Maybe if he just told Ken how he felt...but no, that might ruin their friendship, and he didn't know how he'd live with that.

"Well," said Ken cheerfully, "maybe this weekend will help." He smiled reassuringly at Daisuke, who smiled back.

"So...now what?" Daisuke said, looking over to Ken. "What are we gonna do?"

"I...have no idea. I've never really been camping before," he confessed, looking a little embarrassed about that fact. "Aren't we supposed to share scary stories or something?"

"Nahh, you only do that if you have a lot of people," Daisuke said. He thought for a moment, then said, "You know what you gotta do?"

"What?"

"Campfire pie." Daisuke grinned excitedly; that had always been his favourite part of camping as a kid.

Ken looked at him quizzically for a moment, then said, "Daisuke, I don't think we have—" But before he could finish, Daisuke was already halfway to the car. He rummaged in the trunk for a couple minutes, and emerged with a bag which he brought back to the fire. He sat down next to Ken and opened the bag to reveal two campfire griddles, a box of graham crackers, and a couple cans of pre-made apple pie filling.

"I had no idea you even brought this," Ken laughed. "So how...?"

"Well, we need bread," Daisuke said. "And we have to make the fire bigger." His eyes lit up at the prospect of not only having a bigger fire, but having his favourite meal of the day—dessert—as well. Ken chuckled quietly to himself; it was nice to see Daisuke back to his old self. Ken had always been more at ease with Daisuke than with the others, but over the last few months it had seemed as though Daisuke was slowly slipping away and it left Ken feeling lost and confused. But seeing Daisuke now, happy and playful again, it was like he suddenly snapped back and they were just as close as ever, which made Ken all the more excited and happy.

"Alright, let's get this fire going then," Ken said, mimicking Daisuke's enthusiasm. The two stood up and set to finding some more wood to put on the fire. They wandered into the woods together, barely able to see the ground in front of them—Daisuke called it an "adventure."

Suddenly, Ken tripped over something and fell into Daisuke. The two fell to the ground, sticks and branches flying every which way and scattering across the woods again. Ken landed on top of Daisuke, who let out a rather loud "OOF!" as he hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of him.

"Sorry!" Ken said, pushing himself up to his hands and knees and looking down at Daisuke. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I didn't need my ribs anyways," Daisuke wheezed. "Or my lungs..."

"Sorry..." Ken said again. He caught Daisuke's eyes with his own, and it was as if time had suddenly screeched to a halt. He had no explanation for it, but his heart pounded in his chest and his stomach filled with butterflies and felt as if it might burst. Daisuke stared back at him intensely, leaves sticking out of his tangled mess of hair, dirt on his perfectly tanned skin, and his eyes—those beautiful milk chocolate eyes that were always so bright and cheerful, that always made Ken feel better with just a look...

His body moved without him really knowing it. All he knew was one second he was looking at Daisuke, and the next, his lips were pressed against him,

Daisuke froze. Ken was kissing him. _Ken was kissing him!_ Without even thinking, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Ken, whom he'd loved so dearly and dreamt of for so long, and pulled him closer, pressing his body against his own, pushing himself deeper into Ken's embrace. He smiled against Ken's kiss; Ken apparently noticed this, because he stopped and said, "What?"

"Nothing," Daisuke replied, still smiling. "I just have to be dreaming, that's all."

"You're not," Ken said, smiling back at him and kissing him again.

They never got around to making those pies.


End file.
